Koufuku
by Vitamin Z
Summary: Koufuku means happiness. It's funny how life changes for the better, even when you think everything is falling apart. A series of SakuraXSasuke drabbles.
1. Just Watching

This is a series of Sakura/Sasuke vignettes. The POV switches from one chapter to the next. Yes, they are quite fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Kishimoto-san. Durrr.

Enjoy! -VitaZ

* * *

Watching the pink-haired kunoichi banter with Ino, while making every effort to pay no attention to her is by no means easy. Shikamaru was probably right when he said that girls are just too troublesome. Sasuke has always thought that Sakura is really unfair.

She always runs out all the hot water in the shower.  
When they are at a teahouse, she always eats the last dumpling and blames it on Naruto.  
When they are on a mission, she always needs rescuing.  
She always shows just enough skin to keep him (secretly) interested.  
She always rejects Naruto in favor of pursuing him, despite his apparent lack of interest.

But worst of all is the way she talks. She always perfectly innocent and sweet. She always whispers his name in a slow, pleading way that she _has to know_ drives him mad. She always makes him think of all the things she could do while saying his name, things that belong in one of Kakashi-sensei's orange books and not an upright Uchiha mind.

That is why he always _has_ to say no. If he gives in to her lovely, detestable voice it will all be over. No more training, no more fighting, no more revenge. He'd probably waste his whole life away listening to Sakura say his name. That just wouldn't do, so he'll have to wait to enjoy her voice until _after_ he kills Itachi.

Then–Sasuke shivers at the thought– _then_ there'll be trouble.


	2. Just Waiting

"Just give up, billboard-brow, Sasuke will never love you back! Accept Rock Lee, he's right in your league!"

"Well then you can settle for Choiji, he's in your league too, Ino-pig! I'll never stop loving Sasuke-kun!" Not only that, but Sakura knows that her love for Sasuke-kun is not one-sided as Ino thinks.

Sasuke doesn't show his affection the way most people do, but it doesn't mean that he is as heartless as people believe.

When Sakura buys him tea, he always thanks her politely for it. Watching him drink the tea is a reward in itself for her. She can admire his profile and the way that his onyx eyes close in satisfaction as he swallows his tea. Sakura knows that he is never more at peace when they drink tea and gaze at the little koi pond together.

When Sasuke gets injured and is hospitalized, Sakura visits him every day at least once, bringing him flowers and other treats. She fluffs his pillows and wipes his brow with such love, such care. Sakura opens his window and sits by his side for hours on end, and her reward is being the first thing Sasuke sees when he wakes up. She knows that he is grateful, even if he doesn't speak it to her.

Some days Sakura feels so inadequate, so unworthy of Sasuke's love. She's so imperfect, so weak compared to both him and Naruto. On some of those days Sasuke gives her the best gift of all, a smile. A smile so cautious and sweet and completely out of place on his serious face that Sakura could treasure it forever and always feels the temptation to kiss it away. But the kisses will have to wait. Sasuke isn't ready to be loved that way.


	3. Daydreams

Practically everything Sasuke sees seems like a mockery of what was.

Team Hebi for example. Juugo is the closest to what could be termed a friend, but he is too broken to really understand or relate to. Their conversations, however brief, are enough to ignite Sasuke's pangs for his friends.

Suigetsu and Karin bickering reminds him too much of Naruto and his younger self, but their quarrels betray true malice, whereas he and Naruto just fought because… well… they did.

Every blasphemous swing of Suigetsu's sword reminds Sasuke too much of Team Seven's battle against Zabuza and Haku. He still has a few scars from being impaled by dozens of Haku's senbon. He still remembers the amazing power he felt when using the sharingan for the first time. He still remembers that moment when he sacrificed himself for Naruto, against his better judgment, and nearly died. Suigetsu doesn't deserve that sword.

Being the impassive team leader reminds Sasuke too much of Kakashi. Whenever he barks out an order, or leaves his team waiting longer than necessary, the silver-haired jounin pops into his mind. As a genin, Kakashi seemed like a giant to him- so wise, so powerful, so obviously flawed. But as he gets older, his respect for his old sensei only grows.

Amorous Karin reminds Sasuke too much of _her_, or rather, the absence of her. Her fiery red hair is a crude, inadequate facsimile of those soft pink locks. Her tactless attempts at seduction only arouse his despise more and more. What Sasuke wouldn't give to hear Sakura's passionate voice calling to him so innocently…


	4. What I Like About You

One of the best things about Sasuke is that he is not a boob kind of guy, like one orange-loving shinobi Sakura could mention. No wonder Naruto is finally beginning to notice Hinata's attentions. The years have given Sakura height and strength, but failed to update her breasts, as Ino gleefully reminds her every so often. Working with Shishou, just about the bustiest woman in Konoha, can be a bit frustrating, but Sasuke helps her get over her flat-chest angst…

Sasuke likes her arms. He likes the wicked blows they can deal out, so when they are alone, he always runs his fingertips along her toned biceps and triceps, appreciating the fact that they could smash him to bits with one errant blow. He also likes her hips, especially the way they swing about in her medic skirt. Hips are so much more subtle than impractical, enormous breasts, and he finds them every bit as seductive, even if he would never tell her that. Not that he has too. Sakura noticed the way his eyes widened when she cracked a ten-foot deep fissure right beneath him in training. Sakura revels in her own strength.


	5. Family

Shikamaru was right again. Becoming a father was changing Sasuke in ways he never could have imagined. It all started when he succumbed to pressing his ear against Sakura's growing belly, whispering sweet nothings to the tiny thing inside. He became a slave to her whims– buying her tub after tub of ice cream, dutifully helping her eat it, holding back her pink hair as she puked it up the next morning– he simply could not say no to the woman who carried the next Uchiha within her.

In his limited dreams for the future that did not contain killing Itachi, Sasuke had previously assumed his firstborn would be a boy. It seemed logical that the first child of the re-born Uchiha clan would be a strong boy. As Sakura's belly grows and grows, Sasuke entertains ideas of walking his boy to the Ninja Academy, teaching him how to throw kunai, and showing him the clan's katon jutsu.

He assumes that the boy would look, well, just like him. For a fleeting moment he realizes that his boy could have bubblegum pink hair like his wife, but the thought is too terrifying to consider and he quickly dismisses it as an impossibility.

Sasuke is never more surprised than when he feels a kick one day, during his routine conversation with the unborn child. Sakura laughs at him all day for that one, but he loves it all the same. He always makes an effort to get home early so he can kiss Sakura good night and hold her as she sleeps. When she falls asleep he rubs her belly and wonders how he could be so lucky.

The day Sakura begins having contractions, Sasuke rushes her off to the hospital and refuses to leave her side. He stays awake with her all night and wipes the sweat off her brow. As she delivers the baby, Sasuke allows her to crush his hand and encourages her tirelessly, despite the fact that he is probably scarred for life by the whole experience. When a little baby girl with a shock of black hair and apple green eyes is placed into Sasuke's arms, he realizes that he is the luckiest man alive, and from that moment on he will live to protect his beautiful family.


	6. First Word

Becoming a mother is changing Sakura in ways _she_ could never have imagined too. For the first time, the center and purpose of her life is strikingly clear: she wants to protect and love her family.

The joy of having a daughter is multiplied by the joy of seeing Sasuke be a father. While he lost his at a rather young age, Sasuke seems born for the task. Their little girl was immediately attached to her dad, sleeping in his arms and wrapping her tiny fingers in his hair and giggling when he speaks sternly to her. In fact, he is never more surprised than one day when they are relaxing in the grass. Their daughter lays on Sasuke's chest, when suddenly she prods his arm, murmuring, "Otou."

His eyes widen as he asks in utter seriousness, "Did you just speak, otome?"

His child blinks, staring blankly at him. Sakura places a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "I think she just said Otousan!"

Their daughter just spoke, and Sasuke is lost for words. Sakura just leans over and kisses her husband's cheek, something she can do anytime she wants now.


	7. Happiness

As his daughter grows, Sasuke takes his family out for ramen and to the zoo and to visit Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata as often as he can. His little girl has Sakura's bubbly personality and infectious smile, and when he sees it he feels like the happiest man alive.

On the youngest Uchiha's first day of school, her father cancels his mission for that morning and walks her to the door of the Ninja Academy. Kissing her wide forehead, he hands her the lovely lunch Sakura packed for her. With Sasuke's own sense of independence, she refuses her father's offer to introduce her to Iruka-sensei and instead gives her father a very serious handshake. With a smile she marches off to play with the other children, and within minutes is laughing away with a little girl who is the mirror image of a younger Tenten, with her brown hair in two little buns.

With a mischievous smile, she starts a game of tag by poking a boy and shouting, "You're it!" but as she turns to run away from him, she trips over a rubber ball and gets tagged. A momentary frown crosses her face, but she jumps right back up, complaining, "Aw man! This always happens to me!"

Oh yes, Sasuke just knows that some day his daughter will become an excellent shinobi and do the Uchiha clan proud.

Owari.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
